


Paint the Town (Blue and Green)

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Crossdressing, F/F, Public Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya and Vriska go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint the Town (Blue and Green)

**Author's Note:**

> Giant thank you to my boyfriend Arnikarian for his big help with the fashion bits!

It was the pants that were the most puzzling to Kanaya, in an odd sort of way. She was aware of them existing - she’d made enough pairs over the sweeps (she’d made this pair, in fact). But she’d always preferred the comfort of skirts, and while she occasionally wore a pair of pants, it had never been a pair quite so… fancy. 

They fitted her perfectly, she'd made sure of that, an inch extra on the waist to allow for the oversized shirt, and the perfect shape for her legs, only hugging them in the right places. The hems came down just past the heel of her foot within her shoe as all well tailored pants should, and the pinstripes matched perfectly up the seams. All in all very fancy pair. She was even wearing a pair of boxer shorts, which were also made for the occasion. All of the clothes she would wear tonight would be made by her, except the hat (which was borrowed from Aradia, who had quite the collection by now). It was a mix of pride - she knew that anything she sewed would be _vastly_ superior to anything bought in a store - and embarrassment, although what she was embarrassed about, she wasn’t sure. Trolls didn’t really have much in the ways of gender specific clothing, and this new world, made up of bits and pieces of Earth and Alternia, was loose with its rules for clothing. 

The shirt was next, and she did up the buttons carefully, tucking it into her pants and glad that she had cut her claws beforehand. The fabric, stiff as it was, would no doubt have torn otherwise. The color was a deep, dark blue, no doubt matching what her date would be wearing (because some people are _incredibly_ predictable). The tie gave her a bit of trouble, which was somewhat embarrassing - there are few things that can cause despair like standing in front of a mirror for five minutes trying to figure out how to tie a knot - but the end result looked enough like the pictures she had seen to satisfy her. The tie was white and silk, and it caught on her rougher skin, in a way that made her shiver ever so slightly. 

Kanaya put the jacket on, examining herself in the mirror. It matched her pants perfectly, and the folds made her chest look smaller (humans judged gender by how much fat was stored in the front of the body, which was downright _weird_ , but if she was going to be amongst humans and presenting herself a certain way, she’d try to blend in. Anyway, it was fun) and her shoulders look wider, as well as narrowing her hips. 

The hat (a “fedora”, according to Aradia) was a bit difficult. First, there was the matter of her hair. Hats were designed for humans (as obvious by their construction) and troll hair was much more… excitable. As short as hers was, Kanaya’s hair was still springy, and it was another ten minutes in front of the mirror with a comb and the extra strength hair gel that was being made for trolls by some industrious human, only a recent thing (that was given to her by Aradia, who explained that it was the only way to get the hat to stay on, although Aradia’s hair didn’t seem to even obey the gel, which had the consistency of glue). Which brought her to the next problem. 

Her horns. It was only after a lot of careful wrangling and a pair of fabric scissors that Kanaya _finally_ got the damn thing on her head, and tilted at a “rakish” angle (at least, that was how the angle was described in all the pictures Kanaya had seen). It was as green as her suit (what Aradia was doing with a green hat, Kanaya did not know), with a blue band. Now for shoes…. 

On a whim, she grabbed up a pair of red high heels. They added a bit of new color to the thing, and when she strapped them on and stoop up, she was a bit taller and feeling slightly more like herself. The clothes still felt like a costume, but a more friendly costume. Less… intimidating. With a grin that was only slightly nervous (and more than slightly showing off her fangs for confidence), Kanaya walked out of her respiteblock, shoes clicking. 

Vriska was sitting in the communal room, legs crossed, swinging one foot irritably. The long line of her thigh was visible through the slit up her dress, which was t he same blue as Kanaya’s shirt. It made Kanaya grin, because it was nice to be right about certain things, and when it came to color, Vriska was incredibly predictable. Vriska's normally messy hair was different. It had obviously taken a lot of work (Kanaya had heard Feferi stalking by her door, grumbling about “glubbing ungrateful beaches”), piled above her head in a pseudo beehive. It had then been allowed to tumble across her shoulders, partially hiding her left eye. Her shoes matched the dress, and even her metal arm was glinting in the light, apparently polished for the occasion. Her shoulders were bare, as was the long expanse of her collarbone and sternum, and Kanaya licked her lips.

“What took you so loooooooong?” Vriska said in her characteristic whine, drawing the syllable out even as she stood up. The dress brushed the tops of her shoes. “I’ve been waiting for _ever_.” 

“I was getting dressed,” Kanaya said, and uncertainly offered Vriska her arm. They’d both watched enough movies with Karkat to know that humans had a specific way of doing things. The troll way was simpler (in that fighting someone, then going off to make a pile tended to have fewer rules), but it wasn’t as much fun. After all, it was a lot like FLARPing, when you got down to it. With the added bonus of some truly _excellent_ fashion. 

“Well, it took you forever,” Vriska huffed, holding on to Kanaya’s arm with a bit more force than necessary. It was wrinkling the jacket. “So where are we going?” 

“To the restaurant,” Kanaya said evenly, as the two of them walked down the more or less empty street. Her own glow illuminated the darkness pretty well - anyone dumb enough to try to mug a troll was usually dissuaded by the ethereal light. “Remember? We planned this last week.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, fussy fangs,” Vriska grumbled, but it was a kind of grumble that Kanaya was used to. It was Vriska being petulant over the fact that she didn’t have anything to be petulant about, which was a very Vriska thing to do. “Why do we have to go to this fancy place in the first place, if we’re just going to be eating? We can do it just as easily back at the hive.” 

Kanaya rolled her eyes, pulling Vriska closer to her, her hand on Vriska’s waist. “Because this will be fun,” she reminded her matesprit, and tipped her hat at the man holding the door open for them as they entered the fancy eating establishment. 

“Hmph,” said Vriska, but there wasn’t much spark in it. 

They sat next to each other in the crowded booth, Kanaya’s arm around Vriska’s shoulders, Vriska’s good hand in her lap and her metal one holding the menu. She glanced over at Kanaya and grinned, all mischief, as the waiter came and poured them water. 

“Y’know, I think I see why you like skirts so much, fussyfangs,” said Vriska, and her good hand moved to Kanaya’s thigh. “All this fresh air against my bulge is quite… invigorating.” 

Kanaya was grateful for the shadowy restaurant - nobody could see the green now tinting her cheeks. “Indeed,” Kanaya mumbled, and took a sip of water, careful with the delicate glass. “But aren’t you wearing any undergarments? I specifically remember making you a very nice pair. I even made the lace.” 

“Oh, those things… I thought I forgot something.” Vriska said, her voice all innocence as her hand crept further into Kanaya’s lap, brushing against the sheath of her bulge. 

Kanaya drew in a deep breath, leaning closer to Vriska, getting a faceful of Vriska’s hair. It smelled faintly like coconut, which meant it was probably Feferi’s, since Vriska usually just used whatever free sample was lying around. “What would you like to order?” She asked, her chin digging into Vriska’s chin and her hand moving to Vriska’s back, rubbing it with the palm of her hand. The silky material caught on her hand. She felt Vriska shiver under her and grinned a bit. That one spot….

“No fair,” Vriska said, and once again her voice was that characteristic whine as she arched against Kanaya, her fangs smearing her blue lipstick. 

“Hmm?” Kanaya drew one blunted claw across the bony ridges of Vriska’s spine through the dress. She could feel the silky slip Vriska was wearing under it as well, and the way it slid across Vriska’s skin. 

“You’re cheating,” Vriska mumbled, the hand holding the menu trembling. 

“Not playing by your rules does not constitute as cheating,” Kanaya said. This was Vriska’s game - getting her all hot and bothered, playing it off, getting Kanaya to beg and embarrass herself. But the new clothes made Kanaya feel… powerful. And so did the fact that seeing Vriska in that skirt had left her sheath swollen, the very tip of her bulge beginning to emerge and brush against the front of her boxers. 

Vriska was pouting, and impulsively, Kanaya leaned over and kissed her, chastely. Their fangs clicked together, and Vriska blushed blue, looking at the menu. “I can’t read this,” she grumbled. 

“Well, it can’t be due to the dimness of the room,” Kanaya said, more to be snarky than anything else. It was quite obvious it wasn’t due to the lack of light, what with the way her own illumination was lighting the booth up. It was almost like having their own personal spotlight, although the restaurant was empty enough that those that were there didn’t really notice. They were too busy with their own dates. 

“What’s this weird language?” Vriska squinted at the menu, her hand on the inside of Kanaya’s thigh. 

“Italian,” Kanaya said, still stroking Vriska’s back, using her nails now and again to make her matesprit squirm. She smiled when the waiter came over, pointing to something at random on the menu, since she couldn’t read it any more than Vriska could. She ordered for Vriska as well, because the way she was scratching at Vriska’s back made Vriska somewhat incoherent. 

“Did you just order for me?” Vriska squeezed Kanaya’s sheath, slightly harder than strictly necessary, and ran a fingernail along Kanaya’s thigh. 

“Yes,” said Kanaya, and her voice was slightly strangled. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to use the ablutionblock.”

“Like fuck you do,” Vriska said, but she stood up, letting Kanaya out of their booth. Instead of sitting down, though, she followed her to the block designated for females. 

“What are you doing?” Kanaya knew exactly what Vriska was planning - this was Vriska. But it was a bit fun to at least pretend to not know what was going on. 

“I can’t use the ablutionblock as well?” Vriska’s tone was pure innocence - she was a sweet, wriggling little grub, newly hatched, cooing up at its lusus. 

“Indeed,” Kanaya said, lacking much else to say. She pushed the door open and found the room empty, with a single waste shoot and a place to wash the hands. 

She had only just closed the door after Vriska before she was pushed against it, Vriska’s hands on her shoulders, Vriska’s mouth against her own, smearing blue lipstick, the same exactly shade as Kanaya’s shirt. 

“You’re a fucking tease,” Vriska growled, and she was fumbling with Kanaya’s trousers, before just unzipping them and plunging her hand in. They both made the same cooing, purring noise when Kanaya’s bulge wrapped around Vriska’s hand, fully emerged from its sheath. 

“You’re one to talk,” Kanaya mumbled, and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to clear her head as Vriska’s fingers did delicious things to her bulge. Vriska was probably stretching Kanaya’s trousers, and that was enough to get her to think somewhat coherently. “Hold on a moment.”

“What?” Vriska smirked, looking delightfully obscene with her lipstick smudged on her fangs, lips swollen from kisses. Her hair was already getting tousled. 

Kanaya extracted Vriska’s hand from her trousers by the wrist and carefully unbuttoned and unzipped them, pushing them and her boxers (which were the same green as her blood, quite deliberately) down around her thighs. Her nook was wet as well, but that was for later. If her nook was stimulated, she’d need a pail, and wasn’t available at that very moment. That would be for later, when they got home.

Which wasn’t to say they couldn’t have some fun now, oh no. Kanaya just didn’t want to ruin all the lovely clothes she’d made (because she’d made Vriska’s dress as well) with genetic material. Without nook stimulation, neither of them would have a proper, fulfilling satisfaction, but it didn’t really matter, since if they were doing this properly, they would be warming up with just bulge stimulation anyway. 

But it didn’t feel a warm up. Kanaya felt all of her skin heating up as Vriska fumbled her skirt up, her own bulge out of its sheath as well, straining towards Kanaya. It writhed in Kanaya’s hand when she grabbed it, the tip twining around her fingers. It writhed even more, while Vriska began to make a noise between a growl and a purr, which turned into a trill when her bulge tangled with Kanaya‘s.

Kanaya at least had the good sense to be quiet, more or less. It was hard, though - her bulge was leaking genetic material, mixing with Vriska’s, and the way they twisted and writhed together, while Vriska pressed her forehead into Kanaya’s shoulder, then her mouth to Kanaya’s. 

Vriska tasted like her lipstick, and like Alternia, the way no human ever did. They breathed each others breath, their upper bodies slipping and sliding together as their bulges rubbed and twitched together, like the knots that plague Rose whenever she left her yarn out wherever Nepeta could get to it. There would be little green smudges on Vriska’s dress, and blue ones on Kanaya’s shirt, but it wasn’t too bad. 

When her orgasm hit her, Kanaya bit Vriska’s lip, and the blue that dribbled into Kanaya’s mouth matched the thin blue fluid that was coming out of Vriska’s bulge. Much thinner than proper genetic material, the same consistency as tears, but oh…. Kanaya trilled into Vriska’s mouth as her orgasm washed through her, sparking her nerves and setting off flashes behind her eyes, brighter than the Alterian sun. She slumped back against the door, pulling Vriska closer to her as their bulges slowly untangled, slowly retreating back into their sheaths. 

“We should go back to the hive,” Vriska said into Kanaya’s mouth, her metal hand letting go of Kanaya’s hip. There would probably be a bruise, but Kanaya had been so wrapped up in it all that she hadn’t noticed. 

“No, we’ve been planning this,” Kanaya mumbled into Vriska’s hair, which was starting to return to its customary mane state. Ah well. It had been nice while it lasted. “Besides… our food is getting cold.” She licked her lips, tasting blue, and smiled as Vriska pressed closer, smelling like lipstick and coconut and the hot ozone scent of herself.


End file.
